kaito's daily tentacle life
by Xephonia
Summary: shameless title for a shameless fic. kaito takes some tentacles.


Kaito has a problem.

A slimy, slightly nasty problem.

(No, not Mr. Heartland; although he is one, too.)

Kaito is being followed around.

By tentacles.

They've been around ever since Kaito has started hunting Numbers, and he's not sure _why_ the tentacles are around, but they are.

(Kaito doesn't ask Dr. Faker about it, because the tentacles are really good at hiding inside the ground.)

Now that usually wouldn't be a problem if the tentacles would just follow him and do nothing else, but they are sentient and hell-bent on undressing him.

That is a problem because he needs his clothes for Numbers Hunting.

What's also a problem is that the tentacles attempt to engage in sex with Kaito; usually successfully, usually against his will— except for the times where Kaito needs distraction and he willingly embraces it.

(He always feels drained of energy when they're done, and he's not sure why.)

One month after starting to hunt Numbers, Kaito had somewhat convinced the tentacles to leave their attacks for when he's in his room and Haruto is not around.

(If they try it while he's at work, Orbital usually helps Kaito out. The tentacles are strong.)

Lately, they've been more persistent.

The more Numbers Kaito collects, the weaker Kaito becomes; and the weaker Kaito becomes, the more often the tentacles come.

Kaito suspects that the Numbers themselves are the source of the tentacles, but he can't stop hunting, and so he's trapped.

Orbital is not with him today, he's tracking more Numbers for Kaito.

"Damn it," Kaito sighs and goes for his next victim, hoping that luck is on his side.

* * *

It isn't.

Kaito almost collapses during the duel, somehow still manages to win, and falls over immediately after taking the Number; he can barely see anything in the sparse moonlight.

He's about to contact Orbital when suddenly, a familiar slimy texture wraps around his right arm.

"Why now of all times?!" Kaito hisses and manages to pull himself upward in an attempt to run while he still can, because he's in the middle of a dark alley and this is the worst place to be found naked the next day.

A second tentacle emerges from the ground and wraps around Kaito's left leg, pulling him upwards so he's airborne.

Kaito knows where this is going, and struggling would make it worse, but he instinctively does anyway— his punishment is a tentacle rubbing against his crotch.

Two more tentacles immobilize his other limbs, while multiple others go to work on undressing him.

The coat doesn't tear that easily, which is why the tentacles just pull it off of him, and Kaito immediately feels weaker— and also more aroused.

Kaito can feel the tentacle at his crotch grinding harder, and two tentacles work their way up to and around his nipples.

It's supposed to be cold outside, but Kaito's body feel like it's on fire, and every touch makes it worse— he's sweating.

He's gasping when a tentacle slips into his pants, finds his length immediately and wraps around it, squeezing lightly.

"Don't do it here!" Kaito protests, but to no avail.

He feels another tentacle wrapping around his waist, and for some reason even that little of a touch turns him on, to the point where he wonders if the tentacles contain an aphrodisiac.

When he feels two tentacles simultaneously brushing over his entrance, he tries once more, freeing his hand with a great amounts of effort.

"Let me go! Are you ready for your repen—"

At that moment, a tentacle shoves into his mouth, muffling what he wanted to say.

Then, it starts moving.

Usually, it's just Kaito's ass that gets fucked, but this time a tentacle is thrusting inside his mouth, and he has to control himself fully to not gag too much.

At this point, the tentacles in the region of his groin are basically jerking him off, stopping every now and then to keep him aroused but far from orgasm.

It's humiliating, but the last months of Kaito's life have been a series of humiliations in various situations, so this really isn't that unusual for him.

He can swallow his pride if it's to protect his family, but he feels pathetic giving in to something like physical pleasures nonetheless.

But here he is, obediently taking tentacles with his mouth and grinding against the tentacles that have yet to penetrate his ass.

His body is completely betraying him, and the thrusting in his mouth gets faster and he gags slightly—

and that's when two tentacles simultaneously plunge into his ass.

Kaito is aware that he would be moaning obscenely loud if not for the tentacle in his mouth, and he tries to breathe in deeply in preparation for what's about to happen, but the tentacles don't leave him the time and start moving.

Kaito feels the pre-cum dripping down his dick, and if he could jerk himself off, he would; but the tentacles around his dick are considerably slower than the others, almost as if to tease him.

He squeezes his eyes shut, as if that would make it less real.

His problem is not even _that_ this is happening—

It's _where_ it's happening, and that he is weak enough to give in to a bunch of Numbers trying to suck his energy out of him.

Thankfully, the tentacles are self-lubricating, which means less pain for Kaito, but more slime to swallow.

The two tentacles inside his ass start having an alternating rhythm, and it's like his prostate is being pounded continuously— blissful.

Kaito peaks when a third tentacle is forced inside his ass, redefining the limits of his insides— he feels like shouldn't get off on being stretched like that, but he does, and so he cums.

But it doesn't end there.

The tentacles suck up his cum and keep jerking him off, now a lot faster, and Kaito isn't sure whether he's feeling good or in pain because the orgasmic haze drowns all of that out, and if he could he'd scream, and his entire body is shivering under a second orgasm

—hot liquid fills his ass and throat and Kaito has trouble swallowing, and as soon as the tentacles leave, he squeezes his ass shut, but the cum is still leaking out and he's covered in his own sweat and the tentacles' fluids anyway.

He barely keeps himself from blacking out completely, but it takes him a while to see clearly again.

When he finally has a sort of normalized breathing, the tentacles let him down.

Kaito barely manages to reach his coat, and he collapses on top of it.

Total defeat.

* * *

He wakes up inside of his room and he doesn't know how he got there.

Perhaps it's better if he doesn't know, either.

One thing is for sure.

He's definitely not going outside without Orbital again.


End file.
